Catch
by Ojaminator
Summary: Minty and her two recolors decide to play a game of catch, with painful results.


**Based off of the Rooster Teeth Short with the same name**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day, as usual, in the land of Sugar Rush. Out in the Lollipop Meadows, three of its racers were making the best of it. Minty Zaki had asked if here two recolors, Sticky Wipplesnit and Trovald Batterbutter, had wanted to play a game of catch when the arcade had closed. Seeing that the only time the two doppelgangers got to see their original was during the game's racing hours, and that the recolors tend to keep to themselves on off hours, they were happy to play.

"Nice catch Minty!" called Sticky. "Thanks Sticky!" Minty called back, tossing their Gobstopper baseball back to her teal recolor, who then passed it on to Trovald. "You know, we should do this more often, it's good exercise. Plus it's nice to get off of the race track for once." She continued catching the pitch that Trovald had sent her. "I know, right." Said Sticky "I kinda wish that we had a fourth player. That would make it all the more fun."

Minty smiled at her fellow racers "Well it just so happens that I have been talking to Vanellope and it turns out, we're getting a new racer downloaded into our games. She's from the Japanese version of Sugar Rush and a Japanese version of-OOF." While she had been announcing the news, a pitch delivered by her golden recolor had nailed her right in the stomach, causing Minty to double over, holding her stomach.

"UGH...Trovald… OH…You got an arm there." said the winded voice of the green racer recovering from the blow. Trovald just stared at her blankly.

"So what was that you were saying about a new racer." asked the teal recolor, once the three had resumed with their game of catch. "I was saying that the racer we're getting is supposed to arrive today. She's from the Japanese version of our game. The president wanted another racer to add more choices for the player roster, and the racer just happens to be a Japanese version of- AAH! AAH! AAH!" Before Minty could finish her sentence, she, yet again, didn't notice Trovald throw the baseball at her. This time however, hitting her right in the face.

Sticky groaned to herself from seeing how painful the hit looked "Oh Man! Minty, are you okay?" she called over to her friend, who was holding her eye in pain.

Minty got up, revealing that she had a black right eye now "No! She him me in the face, I'm not okay." She called back to Sticky. "What the heck, Trovald!" Minty yelled to the gold recolor, who had just opened her mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by the mint themed racer.

"Well in all fairness, we ARE playing catch, and you weren't paying attention." Sticky reminded Minty

"Well she can see if I was ready or not. I mean I wasn't even looking that way."

"Well then should we just stop playing then?" asked Sticky.

Despite that she was still a little miffed about getting a black eye, Minty decided to drop the argument. "No. Whatever." she said the last part more to herself than out loud, and picked the ball up off of the ground. "Okay, I'm ready."

Minty continued her story "Anyway, our president said that the racer will be arriving sometime today. Vanellope asked if I could show her around Sugar Rush considering that she-"

*SMACK*

"OW! WHAT THE HELL TROVALD! COME ON MAN!" came the angry yells of Minty, who had just gotten hit by a second Gobstopper ball that came from Trovald's direction, which gave the her a second black eye to go along with her first.

"But you said you were ready Minty." Sticky said.

"I didn't know she had another Gobstopper. Where did that even come from?" Trovald just stood there and shrugged at Minty's question.

"Well don't say you're ready if you aren't ready." argued Sticky. Minty looked at her with frustrated. "I was ready to throw the ball to you, not get hit in the face with another that came out of thin air, I mean seriously. No more Gobstopper balls. This is ridiculous."

"Okay Mints are you cool?" asked Sticky annoyed "Cause this was supposed to be fun. How about we just all stop talking about whatever we were originally talking about."

Minty just sighed "Honestly, at this point, I forgot what we were even talking about." "We were talking about the new racer." Sticky replied.

"Oh yeah, her…" Minty began to think when suddenly, a gumdrop that had been carved in the shape of a basketball flew from Trovald's direction and hit her in the side of the head. Once Minty had regained her balance, she turned in shock to the recolor. "Was that a Gumdrop ball? SHE THREW A GUMDROP BALL AT ME!" she screamed pointing to Trovald who was looking around her for where the ball flew from.

"Well you said no more Gobstopper balls" Sticky said as Minty just stared at her in disbelief.

"No more balls. No more balls hitting my face or head area."

"Alright, calm down Mints. This just all seems like an honest mistake to me." Said Sticky. Minty was losing it at this point, "AN HONEST MISTAKE? WHY DOES SHE HAVE A GUMDROP BALL TO BEGIN WITH? WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?"

"Well you still weren't paying attention. I mean even someone like Candlehead would have seen that coming a mile away." Sticky argued.

"Even someone like Candlehead?" Minty questioned. "You know Vanellope told me that some might confuse the new racer for CandleheHOLYSKITTLES!" The green racer had just enough time duck under what appered to be an active Candy Chainsaw flying right towards her head and land somewhere behind her. When she got up and dusted herself off, the three girls saw that it had sliced Minty's head bow right off of her. "That was a chainsaw." She said, pointing at Trovald "That's not cool at all. That could have killed me."

The gold racer turned to her teal recolor for an answer. "Yeah I think I have to agree with Minty on this one." Wipplesnit said shrugging.

"Alright alright, we're gonna switch the order now." Minty called to the others. "I throw to Trovald, Trovald throws to Sticky, Sticky throws to me okay. You're not pulling anymore of that junk." She pointed to Trovald.

Sticky waved her arms to her original racer, "Oh umm Minty, that's not possible for me. You know, wind speed, quarter alerts, OH plus I'm allergic to getting hit with sharp objects." Hinting towards Trovald, who was busy checking the wind's direction with her finger.

Minty got her throwing arm ready, "Okay you ready Batterbutter? " she asked cockily "this one's comin' right down the-."

*POW*

Before Minty could finish her sentence and her wind up however, she was struck from behind by a speeding race kart. More specifically, HER racing kart, the Velcro-Wrapper. Which the resulting collision sent her flying through the airs of sugar rush far off. Sticky had to do about three double takes of what just happened.

"OH! OH HOLY CANDY KART! HOW IN GRANT KIRKHOPE'S NAME DID YOU THROW THAT!?" she cried in complete surprise and shock to her recolor friend who just gave her an "I don't know" kinda look. "Should we go and get Felix or.." Looking back at the kart, the two recolors noticed the driver of the kart get out and take off her helmet.

The racer was wearing a pink kimono with black leggings and dotted with pink dots as well as black boots, both similar to the ones Candlehead wore. She had green hair that was tied in a bun at the top of her head with a chocolate ribbon. Finally, the racer had a pocky chopstick in her hair bunched together with two cherry blossom jellybean plants.

"Konichiwa." she called out with a bit of a Japanese accent. "Have either of you two seen a racer named Minty Zaki?"

Sticky just gave a gaze over to Trovald. "Yeah, you accidently hit her with your kart."

"WHAT!" said the girl in shock. After looking for her around the area a bit, she placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh what cruel, cruel irony. I should introduce myself, you can call me Sakura. I just got here today and President Vanellope told me she was out her playing and wanted me to meet her." Sakura explained "because you see, I'm the Japanese version of her." But before she could say anymore, a random Gobstopper ball hit her right in the face, giving Minty Sakura a black eye.

"マザー福"

The End

* * *

**This one took a bit longer because I don't know Rt shorts word for word like I do RvB**

**BTW Sakura dropped half of an F-bomb at the end, in case anyone is wondering what she said**


End file.
